Stars in the Darkness
by mikderp
Summary: Amara craves her own followers, worshipers, her own "chosen ones." Introducing Amorie. (OC) the youngest of Amara's kin. In search of Amara the Winchesters discover not her, but what she's been up too. Yet there's something off about the girl left behind like Deans strange attachment and Sam/Lucifer's disapproval (1st fanfic guys so go easy) Don't own anything :)
1. Wake up call

It must have been midnight when it happened. The violent crash of our front door, the immediate fear I felt upon hearing my sister scream. I had absolutely no idea what to do.

Mother had only been gone for a few hours, said she was running out to meet an old friend. We don't question Mother, only love and serve her. Yet now I have so many questions, ones I wished I had asked before.

Stumbling out of bed I made fast for my bedroom door. Not daring to look out into the hall I shut and locked myself in. More yelling and- and fighting filled my ears. _I should be out there._ Standing with my brothers and sisters, fighting for Mother.

 _"She'll never be able to do it." Austin snickers to my siblings watching in amusement._

 _"Give her a shot dick-head, she might end up more powerful than you." Aaron jars back in my defence._

 _With eyes closed I raise my arms once more with determination. Some seconds pass. More joking arises but then… a warmth fills my chest, chills run through my veins and-_

 _"Amorie!" I hear Aaron sqweel._

 _My eyes burst open, tears running down my cheeks at the sight of Austin hoisted up against the wall, struggling. With a gasp I release what hold I had._

" _I- I don't-" I try but the others were already rushing to Austin's side._

" _What the hell Amorie?" Aaliyah sneers back at me._

 _I didn't understand… it felt so good, not bad. I'm not a bad person._

Tears stain my cheeks from the memory. The noises outside had stopped briefly leaving only my breathing and the emptiness of my closet to settle in. Someone's footsteps approached, growing closer, but so steady. I gripped the dagger held tight at my side at the sound of the door unlocking. _Okay, I can do this._ Sweat beating down my spine I instinctively kicked the closet door open. Surprising my intruder, I slashed outward but failed to meet flesh the moment I looked up. My brother stood before me, eyes wide.

"Aaron?" I gasped in astonishment.

"We have to move, they out'ave heard your… _sneak attack._ "

He was beaten, severely, to a pulp… The grotesque remains of his face made my intestines crawl inward. The thought of my full bladder came to mind.

When he snatched my hand in his I could only obey, following him out into the hall. We wisped around a corner making our way _-I hoped-_ towards the back door that lead into mother's garden. I took in what sights of our home I could, most of it was unrecognizable, demolished. I cringed seeing the photo of Aaliyah and I now disassembled about the wood floor.

The sound of glass crunching snapped my attention in the opposite direction of us.

"Aaron!" I screamed holding him closer.

"Where is she?" A tall dark haired man groaned.

"No where near here." Aaron whistled back through his teeth.

They were both saturated in blood.

"Run." Aaron whispered in my ear.

Blood drained from my face as I stared down my brother.

"No.." I nearly whimpered back. But his only response to my red stained eyes and cheeks was a shove toward the back door. And it all happened so fast, the men running at one another, the screams I attempted, the struggle, the fight, the blood, and, and- my brother being stabbed in the back by a new member of the party. Aarons gaze fell on me only for a second, a tear leaving his eye, mouth muttering _"Run Amorie, run."_ Before his lifeless body hit the floor with a thud so alienated to my ears I couldn't actually conceive the reality being slapped in my face. Aaron was dead. I was alone with two hunters weapons in hand. The rest of my family nowhere to be seen. And Mother… Mother's absence, her betrayal.

I stared down the men ahead of me.

"Now, just listen.." The tall one began while the shorter one _kicked_ past my dead brother. The breath hitched in my throat. _No,_ was my only thought before I felt my arms rise, my blood boil, my chest pulse with pleasure.

"Sam!" The short one yelled as I chucked his partner against the banister behind them. "Oh you bit-" I cut him off with the clench of my fist. Dragging his body up a few feet off the ground, I felt blood drip from my nose.

"You-" I began while trembling toward my suspended murderer. "Had _no_ right." I hissed "This is my family, who are you too-" I was near yelling when I got close enough to recognise the features of this _man_. My legs trembled with the weight of him- of _who_ he was. "Why?" I cried releasing my grip and falling to my knees. My head spinning with the stories Mother told us about the man she was to be forever bound with, a connection beyond mere mortal _love._

"Where is Amara?" Dean coughed out, now rushing to his brothers side.

"He's alive." I quaked, lowering my head. It was silent then, as he checked Sam Winchester's pulse, sighing in relief.

"Who are you..?" Now he was kneeling down at me. I met his green irises with only pain as I reached out. "Wha-" He began, but my palm was already against his chest.

Absolute serenity filled me instantly. I cried out at the feeling, it was so… real just as mother had spoke off. But then it was more; it was needing, wanting, craving… Dean only stared at me in confusion as my blood chilled and boiled with, with- such intense... pow-

And it was gone. Dean had drawn away from me and my high vanished so abruptly in response to our lack of contact.

"Maybe I should rephrase, _what_ are you? He growled, almost _afraid._

 _Good,_ I thought. He should be.

"Amorie." I _grinned_ up at him.


	2. It's dark in here

I awoke to the insistent pounding of my skull. Groaning I attempted to reach out, stretch my limbs but something was wrong. I was bound. Wrists and ankles shackled to the metal chair beneath me. Then I remembered two men hoisting me into a crammed trunk… _god when I see those two fuc-_

Speak of the devil. Just as I stirred the thick metal walls in front of me opened up to a small storage room, chamber like dungeon thing. And in enters Groot and Rocket laughing over some previous conversation.

"Morning sunshine!" Dean snarls down to me.

"Go to hell." I spit towards him.

"Been there, done that baby." Squinting my eyes in disgust, I struggled in attempt to feel any what taller in my seated position.

With a sigh Sam stepped up, looming over me. _Frick._

"Where's Amara?" He questioned impatient.

"Sadly I'm not only unwilling to give you incite to my mother's whereabouts but also unaware."

"Your mother?" Dean chided in, worry spreading across his features.

"Yes, I have a family just like you… well until you barged into my home guns flaring, stupidity blazing." I growled up at the murderers. It was silent for a moment as the boys exchanged looks, probably wondering which one of them was more of a dimwit then the other. Clearing my throat in annoyance I took in my appearance. I was still dressed in my cotton shorts and my doctor who t-shirt now crusty with blood. I also realized then that the foul stench in the air was most likely my own odor. I cringed at that thought a bit… no one likes to smell bad.

Those thoughts were trashed to the back of my brain as I felt my scalp burn from the firm yank of a hand. Dean was now above me fisted buried painfully in my hair.

"You're going to help us find your mother." He spat.

I could only stare in shock as the warm feeling returned, the buzzing sensation that invaded my system when my mother's destined companion was near. A shaky breath escaped my lips.

"Dean-" Sam attempted somewhere in the back of my metal prison.

Fire erupted from my palm shocking everyone in the room.

"Bitch!" Dean squirmed away from the heat now emanating through both palms.

"How?..." The brothers starred at readying themselves for a fight.

There was no actual fire just a burn as I looked down at myself I realized the shackles around my wrists had melted and as I wiggled one foot it also followed example. _That's new._ I thought to myself still seated even though there was nothing holding me now.

Confidence filling my veins I stood tall before the men. Smirking at their worried expressions.

"Now let's talk ab-" I was about to take a step forward when my stomach rumbled loudly. Brows furrowed the hunters and I just starred at each other. I tried to take another step towards them but my vision blurred and my limbs gained about 100lbs each. _Well that can't be good._ Swearing my body crumpled into a heap of epic embarrassment onto the cold, _solid_ floor. The world spun a bit before I was again was returned to darkness.


	3. Stupid, stupid

_Stupid, stupid boys._ I froze when I found myself wrapped tightly in a comforter. How could they just leave me in a bedroom?! I can kill them with a snap of my fingers… well I mean that's possible.

My internal devil's laughter is extremely annoying this early in the morning. _Was it even morning?_ I mean how could I be some all-powerful descendent of the darkness when I become narcoleptic with the slightest use of the power I have.

The bedroom wasn't all that individualized. A desk sat in the corner with what I'm guessing were some personal pictures and a laptop. The bedside table was only home to a lamp and an empty bag of potato chips.

"How're feeling?" A voice broke my daze, It was Sam standing in the doorframe.

"What-…" I cringed unwrapping myself from the blanket cocoon.

"You passed out pretty hard after your little "flame on" moment." Surprise must have been written all over my face because Sam only sighed and began to cautiously walk to my side. "You must not really have a whole lot of control on your powers yet, do you?"

I only starred back, why was he being so… civil. I should be chained and bound or blue and cold with a slit to my throat.

"We need your help Amoire. I don't know whether we should trust you… my brother certainly doesn't agree to any of this but I'm asking… well giving you a choice." He cleared his throat, hand brushing his hair anxiously as he spoke plainly. "If you don't help us locate your mother we will be forced to kill you.-"

"Which is what we should do." Dean appeared in the doorway having came in on our conversation at some point.

"Dean-" Sam started.

"I mean what better way to get this SOB's attention then by killing off her offspring?" There was absolutely no compassion behind his eyes. This was the most frightening. "I mean how even were you little fuckers born anyway?"

"Dean!"

"What?" He growled at his brother. An uncomfortable silence now surrounded us, making the room seem much smaller. With a sigh, Dean flickered his gaze at me before exiting the room and with an unreadable look from Sam he also retreated after his brother, leaving me alone.

Alone and completely lost. _What would've Aaron done…_ Thinking of my brother only brought more pain into my chest. I rubbed my palm absent-mindedly feeling static from the scar my siblings and I shared. _Wait… That's it. Oh stupid, stupid Amorie_ I chastised myself. I was going to get out of here, I was going to find my siblings and we would find mother and stand by her side.

Closing my eyes, I pressed hard into that scar, biting my lip as I broke skin.

 _Blood to blood_ … I silently called out.


	4. Dress up

"Yeah… I don't think this is going to work." I looked myself over in the small mirror.

"Well what do you want me to do?" Dean grunted.

Sam had gone out for food and left Dean and I to find something besides my bloody pajamas to wear. Remember it's not _my_ blood… I don't really get the whole time of the month lady stuff, must be a descendant of an ancient being thing.

I was dressed in a ratty AC/DC shirt and jeans that were at the moment being held up by one of what Dean had called "Sam's man scarfs." Tripping out of the bathroom I glared at the hunter who only threw his hands up in defeat taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, what about this?" I asked shuffling my way over to the closet. Tucked in the corner a small box sat labeled ' _Mom.'_

 _"_ That, uh-"

"It's perfect!" I beamed interrupting Dean. As I made my way to the bathroom Dean's expression stopped me in my tracks. "What? Saving it for that special someone?" I jarred at him. He only growled in response and went back to his closet to fix the mess I had made. Stripping down I caught sight of myself in the mirror. I was covered in a few bruises and the dried blood from the cut across my cheek was just as chapped as my lips. The shower had definitely helped, my deshelled dark locks were forced into a bun threating to burst and I was still quite unshaven but I definitely smelled better.

The dress fit perfectly. The pale colors, the thin flowing material landing just above my knees. I don't think I'd ever worn anything so beautiful.

"What do'ya think?" I stalked out, honing in my inner runway model. I spun around only to find Dean starring forlornly. "You keep all your mother's dresses?"

"No, my Dad had just kept that one."

"Oh?"

"They had a pretty casual wedding…"

"Oh… I-"

"No… it's fine, wasn't getting any use in here anyway. Looks, uh- nice."

"A compliment, wow.." I joked softly, his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "Thank you."

"Here.." He started towards me. I looked back at him confused to where he was going with this touchy-feely moment. Once he stood in front of me I realized we probably shouldn't be this close. I could burn this dress right off of me, literally. But when his hands turned my shoulders away from him words failed me. _Fuck you estrogen._ It felt so good. And weird still to be around him. Mother had told me of how their bond was written amidst the stars, destiny's entwined… and all that but why… why was I feeling _this?_ My body stiffened as his hands fell to my waist. The entire universe froze then, I was only aware of his breath so close to my neck, the feel of his fingers brushing against me-

"There." He stated blankly. I turned back to see that Dean had also been affected by our closeness. His cheeks were tinted and.. and eyes extremely dilated. I swallowed the ocean of saliva building in my mouth. Thankfully the dress had stayed intact. As for my body… well that was an entirely different story.


	5. Don't fall in

"This is where we'll stay for the night." Sam yawned, clearly exhausted from the roadtrip. Dean pulled the Impala into a grungy looking 'mote' (the 'L' in _motel_ had obviously seen better days.) Once again I was in handcuffs, with an uncomfortable wedgie and an itch on my back. As Sam made his way to the main lobby Dean came around back to let me out… _I hope._

"C'mon." He groaned yanking the car door open. I began to wiggle towards him when I was stopped abruptly with a clammy palm to the face. Now it was my turn to groan. "Here, uh put this on." He said shimming out of his jacket. At first I was sorta shocked, _wow how considerate._ Until I stepped out of the vehicle to find a family of four unloading their mini-van off to our left. Before I could stare in annoyance there was Dean again, too close, hands hovering over my abdomen. Carefully I was zipped up into a warm leather jacket… that to my luck smelled heavenly. My breath caught as he leaned down toward me, moving a strand of hair out of my face.

"Don't try anything funny, 'cause a scene and you won't be happy with the credits." Warm breath tickled my ear as he whispered close. Chills continued to run down my spine as his arm came to rest possessively over my shoulder, giving a tight squeeze as he walked forward.. holding me. With a quick smile and wave to the family we made our way to meet Sam.

"I have to go to the bathroom." The boys exchanged looks, deciding whose turn it was to uncuff and escort their prisoner. With a moan Sam got up and moved towards the dingy couch I was slouching against.

"You have the smallest bladder I've ever-"

"Stow it, I may be an all powerful being-

 _Anddd and snort from Dean._

"-BUT I am still a girl."

"So _this_ isn't a meat suit?" Dean chimed in.

"No… I am what you might call a demigod, of sorts… part of me is mortal." _Why was I telling them this._

"So you still have to pee." Sam smirked.

"Yup, humanity and all its perks!"

"Alright." Sam spoke as he unhooked me from the seat.

"Might be awhile!" I sang at them before I closed the bathroom door. I didn't wait for a response before I flipped on the fan. Moving towards the sink I snuck a quick glance at myself in the mirror. Stilled dressed in mama winchesters dress I smirked thinking _Man, 'yaknow I'm one hot looking captive._ Alright back to business. Even though I'd not come into take a shit I thought _why not!_ Sitting on the toilet I cringed again -not from my bowels- but from the sting of my nail digging deeper into the skin of my left palm.

 _Blood to Blood_

' _Abden hear me. Tomorrow I will be in detroit MI with the Winchesters. I have a plan but you must bring Aaliyah. She needs to take mothers form for only a couple minutes in order to distract the boys so we might take our attack… or flee. I stress to you again, these men are skilled… we should run. Not fight. Abden I pray that you all are safe and well-_

"Hey- c'mon.. you've been in there long enough." Dean's voice booms from outside the door shaking me out of my telepathic trance.

"Ah-alright! One sec-" I squirm flushing the toilet and making sure to whip up any splattered blood. _Shit!_ It just wont stop bleeding… my palm aches with pain as more and thicker amounts of blood begin to splutter out. _Think, think… Fuck, okay this will have to do._ Closing my eyes I brought my clean hand to the wrist of my wounded one.

"What the- Son of a bitch!" Even with the blur of my eyes I could seen Dean rushing over to my side, could feel him pulling at me. "Amore?!... Sam get in here!" Then not to my surprize I felt my body slump and I was returned home, to the darkness.


End file.
